Just A Normal Day
by Nightimewriter
Summary: Serina and her friends meet up with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten at the movies...everything seems to be going normal as usual, when a negative force appears and captures the Soldiers! Has Queen Beryl really returned? CHAPTER 7!Sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter 1

We arrived at the theater exactly at 6:55. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were standing outside waiting for us. The three of them seemed to be in deep conversation. Yaten looked pissed off about something, and Seiya and Taiki were attempting to calm him down. If my intuition was correct, Yaten was upset that we were keeping them. He was just about to go inside when Seiya and Taiki spotted us.

"What took you so long?" Taiki asked as Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, and I met up with them.

"We thought you weren't going to show," Seiya said, looking over at me.

"Serina got us lost," Rei replied hotly as she pushed past me and made her way next to Seiya. I felt my face get hot. I guess I started to turn red because Ami quickly touched my arm and gave me a slight smile. I took a deep breath.

"Rei, go easy on her," Lita said. She then added to Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, "Serina's not feeling very well."

Seiya left Rei and put his arm around my shoulders, saying, "You didn't have to come if you weren't feeling well. We could have rescheduled."

"I'll be fine," I replied, my heart beating rather fast. Either I was worse than I thought, or...

"Yeah, she'll be fine!" Mina quickly grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me away from Seiya.

"We better go in. It'll start soon," Yaten said, already moving toward the door.

"Good idea!" Mina yelled. She immediately dropped my arm and took hold of Yaten, who attempted to shake her off, but failed. Lita, Rei, Ami, and I sighed.

"It's going to be one of those nights..."Lita said. We nodded in agreement as Taiki approached Ami.

"Will you kindly accompany me, Ami?" He asked politely.

Ami blushed furiously and mumbled, "Yes, sure." She took his arm and they walked after Yaten and Mina.

Before going in the show, I stopped to get a bottle of water. My throat was so sore and I didn't want to have a coughing fit in the middle of the movie.

"One fifty," the cashier said. She looked strangely familiar. She had long red hair and contrasting green eyes. I would say she was in her early twenties, only a few years older than I. Despite how familiar she looked, I couldn't place her.

I dug through my purse, in search for my wallet. She waited patiently.

"Here," Seiya said as he handed the money to the cashier. "I got it, Odango."

"You don't have to-," I began, but Seiya cut me off.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a sweet smile, as I grabbed my water bottle. _He really is cute..._

"Thank you, then, "I replied as we turned from the concession stand.

"And what are you two going to see?" It was Michelle!

"Oh! Hey," Seiya said smoothly.

"We're going to see 'Night of the Living Dead'..." I replied, then added, "The guys picked it." We laughed. "Is Amara here, too?" I felt Seiya tense.

"Yes," Michelle said. "She's just parking the car. We thought we were going to be late, so she dropped me off to get the tickets. We're seeing 'One Last Kiss'.

"OH!!!" I gasped. "I wanted to see that!"

Seiya softly put his arm around my waist. He leaned close to me and whispered into my ear, "If you want, **_we _**can go see it."

Michelle smiled as I felt my face go red. Just then, Amara walked in and spotted us.

"Ah. My Kitten, what are you doing here?" Amara asked as Seiya evil-eyed her.

"A group of us are seeing 'Night of the Living Dead'," I replied, trying, very slowly, to put some distance in between me and Seiya before Amara said anything. Seiya pulled me closer.

"Oh? Are you sure you're up to it?" She asked. "You don't look so well."

"Yes, I am I little sick," I replied, then saw the worried look on Michelle's face and quickly added, "but I'm feeling much better by the second!" I smiled.

"She'll be fine," Seiya said. "I'll be watching over her." He pulled me up against him.

Amara's hands curled up into fists, and Michelle lightly touched her arm.

"And I'll be watching you-" Amara began, but was cut off my Michelle.

"Well, we better go!" She pulled Amara's arm.

"Right," Amara agreed. She looked at me, into my eyes then said, "_In _the movie, beware of the Wolf, My Kitten." They turned and went into their show.

"What did that mean?" Seiya asked.

"I have no idea," I lied. I knew what she meant. '_During_ the movie, beware of the Wolf'... Amara's always looking out for me. I just wish she would see that Seiya is a good guy!

"Come on. I think the previews already started," Seiya said as he led me to the show.

The previews had started. It didn't take us long finding where everyone was sitting, for Mina and Rei weren't sitting at all. They were standing in the row, arguing over who would sit next to Yaten. He was just sitting quietly in an aisle seat, and a few seats down were Ami and Taiki. There were three seats in between Taiki and Yaten. The one on Taiki's left was taken by Lita, and the one on his right was were Ami was seated. They seemed deep in conversation. Two empty seats were next to Ami. Seiya and I moved over there. I sat next to Ami and Seiya sat next to me in the aisle seat. Mina and Rei were still arguing over the seat next to Yaten, when someone in the row behind us told them to "sit down and shut up!" Mina happily took the seat next to Yaten. Rei, on the other hand, didn't look so happy sitting in between Mina and Lita.

The movie started with someone being eaten by a zombie. I clutched my stomach. I didn't feel very well.

Soon after, the zombie began chasing after a girl. There was an ear piercing scream...only, it came from within the theater. Mina.

We all turned to where Mina was sitting. She was practically in Yaten's lap, with her head buried in his chest!

"Oh, Yaten!!! I'm so scared!!" She was saying. "Hold me!" The whole theater was watching her instead of the movie!

"What the-?!!" Yaten started. "Nothing's happening!" He tried to get her off, but failed.

It was then that Rei stood up.

"Oh no," Ami muttered as she turned red and sunk down in her seat.

"Now Rei..." Lita began.

"GET A GRIP!!!" Rei yelled, ripping Mina off Yaten and putting her in Rei's old seat. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!!!"

"Rei, Rei, not so loud!! We're trying to watch a movie!" Mina shushed her. Rei fumed as Taiki and Seiya laughed loudly.

Rei blew up at Mina as Lita tried to calm everyone down. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. I blocked out every sound, except Seiya's laughing. I could feel him shake slightly as he laughed. It was comforting...

...Everything became quiet...

"Serina. Serina!"

I opened my eyes. Ami was holding a bucket of popcorn.

"Do you want some?"

I shook my head.

"You don't want any popcorn?!" She was shocked.

"Do you want some candy?" Seiya held out his bag of M&Ms.

"No. I don't feel like eating anything," I replied.

"You don't feel like eating?!" Lita shouted.

"Please be quiet," someone behind us said.

Rei, Mina, Yaten, and Taiki looked over at me. "Really?!"

I closed my eyes.

"That's a first," I heard Mina say. "Usually she eats everything in sight!"

"Mina!" Ami said. "You have to be sensitive to the fact that Serina isn't feeling well!"

"Come on! We're trying to watch the movie!" Another person behind us said.

"Serina, how are you feeling? You look a little pale," Lita said.

"She doesn't look pale," Mina said. "It's just the light from the screen!"

"No," Taiki said. "She does look pale."

"Will you please all shut up!!!" The row behind us screamed.

"Maybe we should go," Lita suggested.

"No!" Rei shouted then quickly added, "She'll be fine."

I felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"You're really warm," Seiya whispered.

"I'm going to take her to the washroom," Ami said. We stood up. I started to make my way out of the row when my knees gave in. I began to fall, when Seiya caught me. He ended up helping me all the way to the washroom with Ami.

"Thanks," Ami said. We went into the empty bathroom and walked over to the sink. I _was_ a little pale.

"You should flush you face with cold water. You'd feel a little better," Ami suggested and turned on one of the sinks.

I cupped my hands under the cool water and watched as a small pool of water gathered. It did feel good on my face. After a few minutes, Ami handed me some paper towel.

"I'm sorry Ami," I said while drying my face. "I'm making you miss the movie."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. I really didn't care for that movie. I was just happy to sit next to Taiki!" I smiled. "You know," Ami continued, "I think he is the first guy I met that actually understands my love for education in-" She broke off, blushed and began to laugh.

"I know," I said, and laughed with her. We then grew quiet.

"Hey, Serina..."

"Yes?"

"Umm...what's going on between you and Seiya?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, he had his arm around you the whole time in the show."

I blinked a few times and tried to remember... "He did?"

She nodded, then said, "I mean, it's okay if you two are...well,...it's just that...Um...Darien..." She was red and couldn't look me in the eye.

"Ami!" I said. She looked at me. "Seiya and I are just friends!" I wanted to tell her about it, about my mixed up feelings, and my confusion... This would be the perfect opportunity, but I just couldn't... She smiled at me. I could tell she was relieved to hear me say that...

"Well, I'm feeling a bit better," I lied. "Let's get back."

"Yes!" Ami agreed. "You know we can't leave Mina and Rei unsupervised!" We laughed as we exited the washroom.

Seiya was waiting outside for us. Our eyes connected.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm feeling better," I said as Ami looked from me to Seiya...she smiled and began to walk ahead of us.

I took a few steps, and tripped. Seiya caught me, again. He held me for a few moments, and my heart began to speed...

"You good?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Thanks."

As we were about to enter the show, we saw a strange bright light spilling out under the doors. Ami quickly pushed us away from the doors just as they flew open.

People were running out of the theaters faster than ever. Lita, Rei, and Mina came running toward us.

"What happened?" Ami asked urgently.

"I'm not sure," Mina said. "One minute we were watching the movie, and then-"

"There was this bright flash of light, and this monster came flying out of the screen!" Rei finished.

"Where's Yaten and Taiki?" Seiya asked. He was holding onto my arm...

"I don't know... They ran out that way," Lita said as she pointed to the back exit.

"I have to go find them!" Seiya said. "I don't want you girls to get hurt! Make sure you get yourselves out!" He let go of my arm and was soon lost in the crowd.

"We have to transform!" Rei said.

"The washroom!" Ami suggested. "It was empty!"

We ran into the washroom. No one was in there, but just to be safe, we each went into a stall.

I pulled out my compact from my purse.

"Moon Eternal!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami shouted.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita shouted.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei shouted.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina shouted.

"Make Up!" We shouted in unison.

My normal clothes disappeared and soon I was dressed in my white knee high boots, yellow and blue skirt, white leotard, white gloves, and my angel wings. I was in my Sailor Uniform!

I heard that the girls were ready too! On my way out of the stall, my wings got stuck.

"Oh!! I don't need this right now," I sighed. My head hurts...

"Ready girls?" Mars asked.

"Yes!" Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter shouted.

"No," I said. They looked at me. "I'm stuck."

"This is no time to joke..." Mars began to say, then she saw that I was actually stuck. I attempted to get loose, but nothing was working. I became upset.

"Calm down, Sailor Moon," Venus said in a supportive tone. "Everything will be all right..."

"Try backing up, then turning sideways," Mercury suggested. "Everyone push." Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and Mercury all pushed as I pulled myself backwards. After a few moments of struggling, I was free.

We heard three screams.

"Let's go!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon coming out of the washroom, we ran into two other Sailor Soldiers.

"Uranus! Neptune!" I said.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Neptune said. She seemed almost relieved to see me.

"Are you all right, My Kitten?" Sailor Uranus asked me. I nodded, convincingly, and prevented a soon to be wobble.

"We heard screams!" Jupiter said.

"Yes. So did we," Neptune confirmed. "I think it came from this way."

We followed Uranus and Neptune down three flights of stairs, until we reached the basement of the theater. That's where we heard the screams again.

"This way!" Uranus shouted.

"We have to hurry!" Venus said as we followed Uranus down a hallway. When we came to a door that said 'Private', we heard the screams again, but this time, they sounded weak. I guarantee that whoever we're up against is behind that door.

"I'm getting weird vibes," Mars whispered. "It's like a double dose of evil...but it's somehow familiar!"

"Well," Jupiter said, "here we go!" She and Venus kicked open the doors to reveal a big empty room. We looked at each other and shrugged. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter stepped in first. Nothing happened. When they got to about the center of the room, they waved us in.

Mercury and I were just about to follow when Uranus and Neptune stopped us.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Isn't it a bit odd..." Uranus began.

"That all Mars, Venus, and Jupiter are doing..." Neptune continued.

"Are waving at us," Mercury concluded. She immediately turned her earring and her visor appeared across her eyes. She pulled out her handheld computer and began typing away.

"Whoa!" Mercury said finally.

"What's wrong?" I asked, then leaned back. My knees were about to give again, but Uranus pushed up against me, as to not draw attention to the fact that I can barely stand. _Thank you Uranus..._

"The Venus, Jupiter, and Mars that we see are merely a computerized illusion," Mercury explained, mostly to Neptune, who was the only one that was actually listening. Uranus was still supporting me, while giving me worried 'are you sure you're all right' looks. I nodded.

"The appearance of this whole room," Mercury continued, "is nothing but an illusion!"

"So what's really there?" Neptune asked.

"Umm... I can't tell," Mercury sighed as she put away her computer and returned her earring. "It's like some kind of warped time zone. I can't get any straight readings."

"What do we do?" I asked worriedly. "Where are Mars, Venus, and Jupiter?"

"I don't know," Mercury responded.

I looked at Uranus and Neptune. Surely they would have some kind of plan.

"Well," Neptune sighed, looking at Uranus. "Is this our only option?"

"I think it is," Uranus confirmed. She took a deep breath then said, "Neptune, Mercury, and I will go in there and see what's up. Sailor Moon, I want you to stay here."

"What? I-" I began.

"We can't risk-" Uranus said.

I attempted to stand on my own. "See? I'm fine! I want to help!" Uranus looked me over for a few moments, then finally agreed. Just as she was about to turn around, my knees began to shake, and I felt terribly weak. I collapsed...right into Uranus' arms.

"You are not well!" Uranus said. "My Kitten, I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to join us in what could be a fight."

"But we're a team," I said, still leaning some weight on Uranus. "We stick together!" I looked from Mercury to Neptune.

"Uranus," Neptune said, "it might be better if we all stick together..."

"Our job as Sailor Soldiers-" Uranus started, but Neptune cut her off.

"Is to protect our Princess, I know. But wouldn't it be better if we are actually here for her?"

Uranus took a moment, then nodded. She waited until I balanced myself, then the three of them surrounded me, and we entered the room.

The door we just came through disappeared and turned into a wall. No way out... The fake Venus, Mars, and Jupiter disappeared in an instant, and the room turned into some dark, twisted place. As we entered the room, even I felt the negative vibes it was giving off. A shiver ran down my spine.

"No!" Mars yelled.

"Get yourselves out now!! Run!" Jupiter and Venus screamed.

We followed the voices and saw the real Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, along with the Starlights, hanging from the ceiling by cords!

"Uranus!" Mars yelled. "It's a trap! You have to get her out of here!"

Suddenly, three cords came flying down and wrapped around Mercury, Neptune, and Uranus.

"No!" I shouted, jumping to try and catch someone's hand.

"Sailor Moon! Run!" Neptune yelled as the cord pulled her up with the others.

"I can't leave you!" I cried, still chasing after them, even though they are way above my head. "I'll get you down!"

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" Uranus cried. A cord was coming down for me! I stopped running. I couldn't move. I fell to my knees. It was getting closer...

"Stop!" A familiar voice said.

The cord immediately stopped and retreated. I was left to wonder what just happened.

"Well, well, well," the voice boomed. "Sailor Moon. I'm surprised to see that you're still around." It was a woman's voice, but whose?

"Who's there?" I demanded with as much force as I could manage. A creepy fog began to fill the room, making it hard to see where the voice was coming from... I shivered.

"Don't say that you don't remember me!" There was a break in the fog, and it thinned out. There stood the woman with red hair and green eyes, but she looked older now. I finally was able to place her. "You couldn't have forgotten your one true rival..."

"Queen Beryl!" I said. She laughed.

"That's not possible!" Mars said. "We finished you off two years ago!"

"How can you be back?" I asked quietly, more to myself, actually, than out loud.

"I have come back for revenge!" Beryl stated as she turned to the side, looking up at her captives. "Last time, your little friends helped you out..." I slowly rose to my feet. She laughed and looked back at me, "But this time, you're on your own!"

"Mars fire-" Sailor Mars yelled as she aimed as best she could. At the same time, Venus tried to.

"Venus crescent V-" she said.

"Ignite!"

"Smash!"

Fire shot out of Mars' finger, while an orange beam came from Venus'. Both attacks were heading towards Beryl. She simply laughed and held up her hand. Mars' fire and Venus' beam bounced off of Beryl's hand and switched directions. Both attacks were now headed right towards Mars and Venus! They screamed in pain as their own attacks hit them.

"No!" I shouted. "Venus! Mars!" I watched in horror as they hung, battered and bruised. The other Sailor Soldiers, including the Starlights, were left wide-eyed and opened-mouthed in horror.

"You'll pay Beryl!" I cried, attempting to maintain my balance and move towards her. I dropped to the floor... I felt very faint and everything was moving in and out of my blurry vision.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury shouted, drawing the Soldiers' attention back to me.

"Sailor Moon, you're in no condition to fight!" Uranus said. "You can't!"

I only had to look up at her. She knew there was no way I would retreat to save myself and leave them here. She began to struggle to break loose.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Star Fighter asked. "Why can't Sailor Moon fight?"

"She's ill," Jupiter replied. "She hasn't been feeling well all day..."

"This is all my fault..." Venus whispered.

"What?" Sailor Star Healer asked quietly.

"Earlier, she looked really pale...and I made her stay with us..." Venus whispered, a bit breathy.

"It is not your fault!" Uranus snapped, finally realizing that breaking loose was next to impossible. All the Soldiers' gaze settled on her. "I am the one to blame."

"No you're not!" Mars quickly exclaimed.

"I am," Uranus said in a small voice. "I shouldn't have allowed her to come with us..." She then added, "Our job is to protect her."

"We are all at fault then, "Neptune whispered as she secretly took Uranus' hand in hers. "The only thing we can do now," she paused, "is believe."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't really know what happened. I might have fainted for a few minutes, but the next thing I knew, Beryl was yelling at the Sailor Soldiers to be quiet. Her hands flew up in their direction and something like lightening was racing towards them. The Soldiers screamed in agony.

"Stop it!" I yelled, getting to my feet. "Stop."

Beryl stopped and turned to face me. "Oh, look who decided to rejoin us."

"This is between you and me," I whispered.

She raised her thin red eyebrows. "So the Princess finally decides to face me." Beryl took a step forward. "This is going to be fun!"

"'_Princess_'?" Star Fighter questioned.

"Yes," Neptune replied, still holding Uranus' hand. "Sailor Moon is our Princess of the Moon."

Star Fighter looked at Star Maker and Star Healer...

"Starlight Honey-" I began, preparing to fight.

"Wait," Beryl said casually.

"What?" I asked.

"You've changed," she whispered. "You're older."

I looked at her , confused. "It's been some years..."

She began walking around. Circling me. "You have wings. You're not the same!" She stopped in front of me. "I want to battle you exactly how we did those years ago. With those same powers! You've evolved!"

I didn't know what to say.

"Where's the Imperium Silver Crystal?"

I felt a wave of shock flooded over me. I'm sure Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter felt the same.

"Is that what you're after?" I tried to sound stronger than I felt. "You want the crystal?"

Beryl laughed. "No! Why would I still want the crystal? I have found other energy sources that are far more powerful than your precious Silver Crystal!" She began circling me again. "I simply want a rematch. I want to prove, once and for all, that without your friends, you would have never beaten me."

"You're insane!" Mars yelled.

"Shut up!" Beryl screeched, sending another wave of lightening at the Soldiers.

"Stop!" I said. She did. I hesitated with what I was about to propose. "If...if I get the crystal-"

"No!" Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter yelled.

I continued anyway. "If I get the crystal, and returned to how I was,...would you guarantee the Sailor Soldiers' safety?"

"Sailor Moon, no!" Uranus and the others cried as Beryl considered. Finally, she replied.

"Sure," she said in a simple tone. "I'll guarantee their safety, but if you double cross me, they will pay with their lives."

"I won't double cross you," I said.

"Sailor Moon, listen to me," Uranus said. "If you call for the crystal, it will drain your energy and... I can't let you do it..."

"I'll be all right," I said to her. "I promise."

"Do we have a deal?" Beryl asked.

I thought for a second, then said, "What about the Starlights?" I heard Healer, Fighter, and Maker whisper, 'What?' "You will guarantee their safety too, right?"

"Of course," Beryl replied irritably. "Now, get on with it!"

I looked back up at the Soldiers. The Starlights looked as if they were attempting to figure me out, while Venus and Mars were crying silently. When they realized I was looking at them, they wiped their tears away and attempted a supportive smile. Mercury, Jupiter, and Neptune had pure worry in their eyes, but also gave me a smile. Uranus wouldn't look at me. I felt a little disappointed. I value everyone's trust and encouragement, but I especially look up to Uranus. She has always been there, protecting me, teaching me, and accompanying me. I wanted her approval, even though it might be fake. I looked away and closed my eyes.

"Sailor Moon," Uranus said.

I quickly opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I believe in you," she said. Then added. "My Kitten."

I noticed that when she said that, Star Fighter jerked forward and looked at Uranus. _What was that?_ I wondered. I decided to figure it out later, and closed my eyes.

Raising my hands up, I said, "Moon Imperium Silver Crystal!" There was a bright, warm light. It felt comforting. I felt a strong wind come down upon me. I opened my eyes and saw that the wind was blowing everything around. Beryl had fallen to the ground and her red long hair was blowing in every direction.

Suddenly, the wind stopped, and everything was quiet. The bright light faded into a brilliant, little pink light that was floating down towards me. Everyone's eyes were on that light.

It floated down and landed in my hand, where it dimmed and turned into the Imperium Silver Crystal. I looked at Beryl, who was still on the ground. She looked stunned. I then held the crystal up, and it once again, began to float. My old compact appeared out of nowhere, and the crystal placed itself in it. I held it up and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!"

Another bright light. I felt my wings begin to disappear, and my skirt, leotard, gloves, and boots changed back into their original form. And, my tiara returned! I was back to the original Sailor Moon.

"Well done," Beryl remarked. She was on her feet again. "I must say, I am impressed that you actually pulled it off!" She was circling me again. "Now this is the Sailor Moon I remember."

"All right Beryl," I said, "I've done what you asked."

"Yes," she said. "Now we will see who is truly stronger!" She raised her hands, her nails filed down to sharp points.

"Imburkum molda!" A negative force of energy came flying towards me.

"Moon Crystal Power!" I shouted. I felt my crystal release its energy. The two forces collided dangerously. Beryl's energy was very strong. _This isn't the same as last time,_ I thought. _I guess we both changed..._

I felt my knees begin to buckle, but regained my balance quickly. _Please! Please stay strong Serina! You have to! Do it for them!_ The room began to spin...


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to do something!" Mars cried. "We can't just let her face Beryl alone! She won't make it!"

"But what can we do?" Venus replied. "We're all tied up."

"Why don't you all just let her take care of it by herself?" Sailor Star Healer suggested in an annoyed tone.

"Healer!" Star Fighter said, shocked.

"What?" Uranus said, threateningly.

"You should let Sailor Moon try to defeat her by herself," Star Maker said.

"Maker!" Fighter said. "What-"

"Are you messing with us?" Jupiter asked Maker and Healer. "Are you seriously trying to make us angrier?"

"Wait," Maker said in a calm tone. "We were just saying that maybe instead of trying to always protect her from these enemies, you should let her handle them by herself, so she will know that she can do it."

"She knows she can defeat any enemy!" Mars snapped. "Look, I think we know what to do when it comes to protecting our Princess..."

"So, as you always say, 'don't get in our way'!" Jupiter said, staring down Healer.

"Are you starting with me?" Healer shouted as Jupiter.

"Maybe I am!" Jupiter shouted back.

"Healer," Fighter started. "Don't. Not now!"

"What then?" Uranus jumped in. "Are you suggesting that she should start this later?"

"That's not what I meant!" Fighter growled

"We were just trying to make a suggestion!" Maker said.

"Well, maybe we don't need your suggestions!" Venus said back.

"Everyone just shut up!" Mercury screamed at the top of her lungs. Surprisingly, everyone stopped shouting at one another and looked at Mercury. "Just stop everyone, please." She took a deep breath. "This not what we need to do right now."

"Mercury's right," Neptune agreed, actually saying something for the first time. "We cannot be divided right at this moment."

"We have to," Mercury started.

"Stand as one," Maker finished.

"We have to believe in Sailor Moon," Fighter said quietly. Everyone slightly nodded and became calm.

"We have to channel our energy to Sailor Moon," Uranus finally said. "Everyone close your eyes." Everyone did as they were told. "Now, totally focus on Sailor Moon. Believe in her. Release your energy to her." Uranus closed her eyes and focused.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Pow-" She opened her eyes. She felt something weird, something was not right... "Stop!" Uranus shouted. "Everyone stop!"

"What is it?" Jupiter asked.

"Beryl was sucking up the energy!" Uranus reported. "I felt her closer to us."

"What do we do now?" Neptune asked.

"How do we help Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked quietly.

Uranus took a deep breath, then slowly sighed. "We can only watch."

Everyone's gaze returned to Sailor Moon. The battle against Beryl wasn't going so well. Beryl had grown stronger and was obviously too strong for Sailor Moon, mainly because she wasn't in the best health. The Soldiers watched as a little bit of Beryl's negative energy slipped through Sailor Moon's and hit her. Sailor Moon took a few staggered steps back. She looked weak.

"My Kitten," Uranus whispered.

Star Fighter heard. She vigorously shook her head and said, "We have to try again!"

Uranus looked at Fighter and grabbed her arm. "We can't risk feeding Beryl more energy!"

Fighter broke free of Uranus' grip and said, "We have to try!" She closed her eyes and everyone watched as she calmed and focused herself. "Fighter Star Power!"

There was a strong tension, then Neptune gasped.

"What is it?" Uranus asked.

"Can't you feel it?" Neptune said.

"I can!" Mercury said happily.

"Me too!" Venus, Mars, and Jupiter said.

"What is it?" Healer asked.

"I..." Maker began, "I feel it, too!"

"What is it?" Uranus and Healer asked.

"Believe!" Neptune whispered.

Uranus looked at Healer, then they both looked at Star Fighter. Healer closed her eyes and focused herself. A few seconds later, she smiled.

"I can feel it!" Healer said. "It's working!"

Uranus stared at Fighter for a few moments longer, then finally decided to trust her. A wave of gentleness and happiness spread over Uranus. Healer was right. It was working. Fighter was able to transfer her energy to Sailor Moon.

"You can feel it," Neptune whispered to Uranus.

She nodded. "Now, if I am correct, Fighter should be able to transport herself to Sailor Moon..."

The Sailor Soldiers opened their eyes, focused on Fighter, and waited. Then, finally, ...

"Look," Venus breathed.

"I can't believe it!" Mars said.

"She's..." Uranus stuttered. "She's actually disappearing!"

Fighter was actually becoming transparent. She opened her eyes and gave an 'I showed you' smiled at Uranus. Uranus studied her for a short while, then gave a half smile. _Why is it that she can transfer her energy to Sailor Moon and we can't? _Uranus wondered as Fighter disappeared completely.

The Soldiers looked down at Sailor Moon. For a few minutes she stood alone, and the Soldiers wondered if Fighter was going to make it, then... There was a bright white light, and Sailor Moon was now in a white dress, and Fighter was standing next to her!

I felt a strong energy enter my body. It was comforting, yet powerful, and I saw that the crystal's light grew brighter and stronger. I felt someone grab my shoulder. It was a familiar touch!

I turned to my right. "Star Fighter!" I said.

She nodded her head. "Princess." There was a familiar twinkle in her eye.

We then heard a booming voice. "What is this?" Beryl cried. "The Moonlight Princess is receiving outside help?! Sailor Moon, we had an agreement! Since you want to play like that, fine!" Beryl looked up and shouted, "Malikite! Jedite! Come forward!" There was a dark flash.

"Oh, no!" I whispered.

"What is it?" Fighter asked me.

"They are strong warriors!" I replied. "To be honest," I began as I felt that my knees were going to give in a few seconds, "I don't think I can hold on for much longer!" Sure enough, my knees buckled. Fighter caught me. She took my right arm and put it around her neck, as she held onto my waist.

"You can lean on me," she said.

"Thank you," I replied, trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar. She smiled. We heard the girls call out.

"Princess, hold on!" Uranus shouted.

"Don't give up!" Mars yelled.

"We're here for you!" Jupiter said.

I felt a sudden surge in my heart. I have my friends! I felt as if I could have defeated Beryl right there, but she stopped her attack, and so did we. I unwillingly collapsed into Fighter even more. She supported me.

"Malikite, Jedite, you remember Sailor Moon, don't you?" Beryl asked them as they appeared out of a large black hole.

"Hello, Princess," Malikite said snottily.

"Sailor Moon, you're still around?" Jedite said with a smug smirk.

Beryl moved out of the way as she said, "Malikite, you remember what Sailor Moon did to Zoisite." Malikite's eyes flashed as Jedite laughed.

I felt my cheeks blush. "I didn't do anything to her! Malikite, you were there! You know Beryl killed her!" I tried to stand on my own, but Fighter wouldn't let me. I had a feeling that this was going to be bad. I didn't want Fighter to suffer because she was trying to help me. I turned to her and whispered, "I'm fine. You should get yourself out."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you! I will help you."

"Queen Beryl didn't do anything to Zoisite!" Malikite yelled. "It was you and you will pay!" With that, he lifted his hands into the air and a gigantic dark globe of energy appeared.

At the same time, Jedite did the same thing. They both sent their attacks at us!

I tried to block the attacks with the crystal's power, but it was to weak, and the attacks hit us face forward with all their might.

Fighter and I went flying back until we hit the wall. We landed hard on the cold floor, me face first. As I lie there, I heard Beryl, Malikite, and Jedite laughing viciously, but through that I heard Uranus's voice.

"Sailor Moon!" Uranus cried. "Sailor Moon! The Crystal!"

I raised my head a bit and brought my hand that held the crystal in it closer to me. Opening my hand, I saw that the crystal lost its shine, its light, my hope. Tears filled my eyes. _Does this mean I am no longer Sailor Moon? _ I wondered. I sat up, then looked down at my clothes. Yes. I was just Serina.

Everything began to happen in slow motion. Beryl told Malikite and Jedite that their job was done, and they disappeared. I slowly got to my feet. Tears of pain and agony were sliding down my face. I did not want to think of them as tears of defeat...

Beryl turned back to face me. Everything seemed fuzzy. Even my hearing seemed weird. Beryl raised her hands and I heard screams from the Soldiers.

"Say 'Good-bye', Sailor Moon!" Beryl shouted, then paused. "Or better yet..." She aimed far to the right of me. ..._Fighter!_ I thought.

"Uccidere!" Beryl screeched.

"No!" I ran. I wasn't about to give up now. Not when Beryl was planning on harming someone who was trying to protect me!

As I ran to her, I saw that Fighter was frozen, wide-eyed, in her spot. I got to her just in time, and blocked the attack with my body. Beryl's attack hit me right in the chest. I guess in my rush I forgot to put my back to Beryl.

It felt like lightening bolts were running though my whole body. It was horrible. I screamed as loud as my voice would allow, and for longer then my lungs could handle. Then it was over.

I had fallen to my knees and was falling backwards, when I felt Fighter catch me. She had tears running down her face and was shaking. Fighter was just staring at my face, mouth open in shock. Beryl began to laugh, and I closed my eyes.

"O-Odango?" I heard a close voice whisper. I kept my eyes shut.

"Seiya? Is that you?" I whispered. The grip on me tightened, and my protector was trembling.

"Serina!"

_Is Seiya really here_ I thought, _or is this just my imagination?_

"Serina! Stay with me!"

"Seiya?" I breathed. "How did you get here?" My protector began to cry over me. If my protector is Seiya, I felt his hands tremble as they held me and caressed my face. I heard his struggle to breathe.

In between gasps, he said, "Serina. Please - open - your - eyes." I did as I was told.

"Fighter?"

Fighter smiled through her tears. "Serina, stay with me." I blinked a few times and tears began to fill my eyes. "Please, stay with me, Odango."

"Seiya?" I whispered slowly. Fighter nodded. "How can that-?"

"Not now, Odango," Fighter said. I nodded in agreement. "What do we do? How can I stop her?"

The tears were already running down my face. "I don't know..."

"Oh! Sailor Moon! Don't think I am through with you yet!" Beryl screeched.

Fighter held me close to her and yelled at Beryl, "Go to hell!"

Beryl laughed, "And what are you going to do?"

"You will have to kill me before I let you get her!" Fighter screamed.

With all my might, I grabbed Fighter's arm. She looked at me, startled. "No," I whispered. "She'll kill you. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"That can easily be arranged!" Beryl yelled.

"Fighter," I said. "Get out of here!" She shook her head.

"I will never leave you, Serina!"

"Merare!" Beryl yelled.

"Run!" I sobbed as I tried to push her away from me. Fighter yelled 'no,' and threw herself on top of me. We waited for the attack to hit. The whole time I whispered, "Seiya! I don't want to lose you."

We then heard yelling from the Soldiers.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted.

"World Shaking!"

Fighter and I looked up. The Soldiers were free. They were protecting us!

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

I closed my eyes.

"Serina," a gentle voice called. "Serina, get up."

I opened my eyes and saw a deep blue sky with billions of tiny, but magnificent stars.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"Serina, get up."

I sat up and looked around. I was in a garden with many flowers and a fountain. _I've been here before_, I thought. The garden was surrounded by a beautiful stone gate that stood tall. _Am I ...home?_ My eyes fell upon a beautiful lady with long silver hair. It was Queen Serenity.

"Mother?" I said.

She came towards me and held out her hand with a smile and a nod. As she helped me up, she said in her gentle voice, "I've waiting for a chance to talk to you again."

"What happened?" I asked. I wasn't light headed, or shaky. I felt pretty good actually. "I don't feel ill anymore!" I said happily, then added, "Am...am I dead?"

She laughed lightly. "Good heavens, no! You just passed out." She looked passed me and indicated with her hand. "See?"

I turned around and saw the Sailor Soldiers fighting Beryl in the basement of the theater. Fighter was holding me in her arms, with her back to Beryl and the Soldiers, crying. The Soldiers, on the other hand, weren't doing so well. Venus and Mercury were on the ground all banged up, and Mars was flying into a wall.

I took a step forward. "I have to help them!"

Serenity gently touched my shoulder as said, "This is just an image of what is happening on Earth, Sweetheart."

I looked at her, then back at the image. My eyes returned to Fighter and I asked, "Why is she crying?"

Serenity looked at the image and answered, "She thinks you are dying."

"Am I?"

Queen Serenity looked at me solemnly, but with love in her eyes. "I don't know. I decided to pull you out when Beryl was about to attack, then I saw Fighter trying to protect you and the Soldiers step in." I looked back at the image. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. You'll be able to go back, when you're ready." She took my hand and turned me towards her. Serenity looked me over with her beautiful blue eyes. "You have grown into such a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you," I replied.

"And so strong," she added. I lowered my head. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm not strong," I said. "I can't even protect my friends."

She put her hand under my chin and lifted my head. "You have a strong and pure heart!" She placed her hands on my shoulders. "You are a true friend and believe in the good in everyone! That's all you need to win. That's what makes you strong!"

"Why did I pass out then?" I asked.

"I brought you here Serina," she said as she removed her hands from my shoulders. "I need to give you something." Serenity held out her hand, and the Imperium Silver Crystal was there. It shined magnificently!

I gasped, "The Crystal!" She nodded. "The shine's back!" Serenity handed it to me and I looked up at her. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

She smiled. "Of course I'm sure! You are the Moonlight Princess. Princess Serenity! This Crystal is yours." She held out her other hand. "And so is this." It was a beautiful necklace with a crescent moon and a star.

"This is mine?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. "When you were a little girl," she said as she put it around my neck, "you always wore this. It never failed in bringing you good luck!" I looked down at the beautiful necklace as it hung from my neck. "Believe in yourself Serina. You can defeat her."

I smiled and hugged her.

"Now, you must go," Serenity said, a little downhearted. I felt saddened that my encounter with my mother was so short. She led me to a flat rock platform in the middle of the garden. Serenity helped me up, then took a few steps back saying, "You are ready, my Princess."

A soft breeze came over me, and I felt myself begin to disappear. But I had one more question I wanted to ask my mother.

"Mother?" I said. "What about Seiya? Fighter?" I hesitated. "I...I'm confused." She smiled. "He's always there for me!"

Serenity nodded once, then said, "You must follow your heart, Serina."

"But I don't know what it says!" I said in a shaky voice.

"Yes you do," she said simply. "You just have to listen close enough. Good-bye Sweetheart! I love you, my little Princess!"

"I love you, Mother!" I managed to say right before everything disappeared and went black. There was silence for a few minutes, then I heard a loud mess of sound. I was back. I felt Fighter's warmth, her trembling, her crying. Without opening my eyes or moving to much, I slightly tightened my grip in my right hand. I felt the crystal in there. I prayed that I didn't just dream up that encounter with my Mother at the Moon Kingdom. I prayed that the crystal got its shine back. I also prayed that I wasn't ill anymore. As far as I could tell, I didn't feel sick, just a bit tired...


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, but when they finally did, I was looking up at Fighter's wet face. Her eyes were squeezed shut. I slowly raised my hand and gently wiped away her tears.

She jumped and her eyes flew open. "Odango! You're..."

"I'm back!" I said strongly. I moved to sit up, and actually did! I was feeling a lot better. Fighter looked extremely shocked at how much energy I had.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better!" I said excitedly. "I'm telling the truth this time!" She smiled, and I smiled back. Just they, I saw Sailor Uranus flying towards us. I grabbed Fighter and pulled her down. Uranus flew right over our heads and hit the wall.

I quickly got up and ran over to her. Fighter followed.

"Uranus!" I said taking her into my arms awkwardly and slightly shaking her. "Uranus wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes. "My Kitten," she whispered. I smiled. "You look better."

"Yeah!" I said. "I'll explain what happened later. Now, it's time to stop this evil witch." I began to stand up, when Uranus grabbed my arm.

"She's really strong!" Uranus warned, then added. "And the crystal is-"

"Fine," I said, cutting her off. I opened my hand, to reveal the glowing Imperium Silver Crystal. Its shine lit up everyone's eyes. "I know I can do this!"

"Serina," Uranus began to say, then stopped and looked at Fighter.

"It's okay," I said quickly. "She's knows."

Uranus nodded, then tried to get up, saying, "I'll help you," but she could hardly move.

"No," I said. "I can do this by myself." I looked at Fighter. "Please, watch over her," I said. Fighter looked at Uranus.

"All right," she said. I smiled, then stood up. Looking at the crystal, I remembered the necklace Serenity gave me. I looked down at my neck and saw it hanging there. I wrapped my fingers around it and closed my eyes. I felt the crystal's energy run through by body, and when I opened my eyes, I was wearing my white dress. I turned towards Beryl and the other Soldiers.

"Odango," Fighter said. I turned back to Fighter and Uranus. Uranus was staring at Fighter, the newly gained knowledge of Fighter's true identity showing in her eyes. "Go kick some ass!" I smiled.

The only Soldiers that weren't on the ground were Healer, Jupiter, Maker, and Neptune. They were the only ones who looked well enough to fight. Beryl was still blasting them away though. Healer and Maker were together standing in front of the area Uranus, Fighter, and I were. Neptune was standing to Beryl's right, in front of Venus and Mercury. Jupiter was on Beryl's left, in front of Mars. They were trying to protect the others.

None of them noticed that I was all right and about to join the fight. Beryl was just about to throw another attack at Healer and Maker, but stopped when I stepped in front of them.

Everything went quiet, and all eyes were on me.

"Beryl," I said loudly, "you are going to pay for all of this!"

Beryl seemed a little shocked that I looked so well. She stammered a little, then finally said, "Try your best Sailor Moon!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" I shouted. The force of the energy and the quickness of the attack took Beryl, and even me a little, by surprise.

Beryl blocked it just in time, but her defense was weak.

"What is this power?" She yelled. "Sailor Moon, what did you do?"

"You're toast Beryl!" I said. I sent a surge of power to the crystal, and the energy increased. "This is for my friends!" I said, sending another surge of energy towards her. It broke her defense. She screamed loudly and it echoed all throughout the room.

"No!" Beryl cried. Another surge of energy hit her. "Ahhhhhh!" The room was drowning in light now, and I could feel the negative energy dwindling. Beryl began to disintegrate, and was gone with one final, "NOOOOO!"

There was a huge burst of pink light that reminded me of a firework. I fell to my knees. _What's happening?_ I thought. I felt very strange. I looked down at the crystal. It was still shining... _Why do I feel like this? _ The Imperium Silver Crystal shattered into a million tiny pieces right before my eyes. All feelings left me, except cold. As I fell face first towards the ground, I saw the Sailor Soldiers and even the Sailor Starlights running towards me.

"Odango!" Was the last thing I heard. Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened to her?!" Fighter cried as she held the lifeless Moonlight Princess, Sailor Moon, Serina, in her arms tightly. "What happened?"

Mercury, being supported by Maker, trembled as she stuttered, "Is she...?"

Venus dropped down to the floor, tears pouring out of her eyes. "No! Sailor Moon! Wake up!" She began to hysterically slam her fists down into the floor. "No! You can't leave us!" Healer suddenly, and unexpectedly, dropped down beside Venus and held her tightly.

"Calm down," Healer whispered gently into Venus' ear.

Uranus, who was leaning onto Neptune, was trying not to cry, but was failing. "My, Kitten," she whispered, and Neptune began to cry, too. "Wake up!"

Mars and Jupiter were both standing. Mars was in shock. She wasn't moving or crying. She was just standing there, looking down at the girl who just saved them all. Jupiter had her back to the group. She didn't want to look at Sailor Moon's lifeless body, but despite how much she didn't want to believe it, she turned and looked at the truth.

"Sailor Moon," she whispered, then buried her head in her hands and began sobbing.

That was all it took to wake Mars up out of the state of shock. She fell to her knees with a loud cry and gasped, "Wake up!" She moved herself next to Fighter and touched Sailor Moon's head. "Wake up! You can't leave us like this!" She took a breath. "This wasn't suppose to happen!"

"No!" Mercury gasped. "I don't believe it! Sailor Moon!" She began to cry furiously. Maker held onto her, trying to calm her down, but couldn't, for even Maker couldn't conceal her true feelings. She began to cry also.

Healer was still next to Venus, and they both sobbed in each other's arms.

"Come back!" Fighter yelled. "Serina, come back!" She rounded herself over the body and cried.

Mars looked at Fighter. "How did you know?" She asked through her tears.

Fighter looked up at Mars, "When the Crystal lost its shine earlier, she lost her power... And changed back." Fighter and Mars looked Serina's peaceful face.

"Serina's Sailor Moon?" Healer asked. Uranus and the other nodded. Healer began to shake. "I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"So that means," Maker began as tears continued to run down her face, "that..."she turned towards Mercury. "Ami?"

Mercury froze. "How did you know?"

Healer became even more emotional. "Mina, Lita, and Rei?" She looked at the others.

Venus looked at Healer. "How did you know who we are?"

Fighter looked at Venus. "Serina is Sailor Moon, so her closest friends must be the Sailor Soldiers too, Mina." Venus bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"But who are you?" Mars asked.

Uranus answered before the Starlights could. "They are the Three Lights."

"What?" Neptune said. "How is that possible?"

Healer and Maker nodded. "We are from a different galaxy..."

"Why is it that everything is revealed at the end?" Mercury asked quietly. "How come we didn't figure out everyone's identity sooner?"

"I guess it wasn't meant to be that way," Healer said.

"But if we had known," Mars began.

"Would we have looked out for each other a bit more?" Fighter asked in a whisper.

No one had an answer, they all just nodded understandingly and fell into silence for a long time, just looking at one another, or Sailor Moon.

"Why did she have to-" Mars asked suddenly, looking up at Uranus.

Uranus took a deep breath. "I don't know," she replied in a shaky voice.

Just then, a purple-green light filled the room. Sailor Pluto appeared and took a step forward to Sailor Moon. She got down on her knees and softly touched her face.

"So it is true," Pluto whispered.

"Pluto?" Neptune said.

"I felt the light of the Moonlight Princess begin to fade, and then die." She paused. "I was hoping it was a mistake." Everyone once again began to cry. "How did this happen?" Pluto asked through her tears.

"She just defeated Beryl," Uranus whispered. "The Crystal shattered..."

Pluto took Sailor Moon's hand, it was bloody from when the Crystal broke. The Soldiers all watched through blurry, tear drenched vision as Pluto put Sailor Moon's hand down and stood up.

"You can't do anything?" Mars asked. Pluto shook her head solemnly. Mars began to sob. Pluto was their last hope.

Suddenly there was a light that came from Sailor Moon's crescent moon on her forehead, and her white dress changed into Serina's normal clothes. The crescent moon, then faded away.

"She was the glue that held us all together," Venus said.

"Without her," Jupiter whispered, "we're not a team..."

"I..." Mercury paused, then took a deep breath and continued. "I don't want to be a Sailor Soldier anymore." Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto looked at her.

"What?" Neptune said.

"I quit," Mercury whispered as she took out her transformational item.

"Me, too," Mars said, as she also took her item out.

"We're with you," Venus and Jupiter said, doing the same.

"But you can't just-" Neptune started.

"Let them," Uranus whispered. "They have a right to."

Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury transformed back into their regular selves as Maker, Fighter, Healer, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto watched. When they were back to normal, Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami came together in front of where Fighter was holding Sailor Moon, and placed their transformational items on the floor.

Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto looked at each other and nodded. They, too, transformed back to normal. Fighter gently moved Serina into Rei's lap, and the Starlights transformed back.

Amara, Michelle, and Toni stood together, for the first time with Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya without anyone arguing, or any tension. No one cared anymore. Serina was dead. That's all they cared about.

"She looks so peaceful," Mina whispered. She, Ami, and Lita were in a semicircle along with Rei, who was holding Serina. Mina gently brushed Serina's bangs out of her eyes.

"She looks beautiful," Seiya said, as he, Yaten, and Taiki sat down with them.

Michelle and Toni looked at Amara and wondered what she was going to do. Amara moved closer to the circle that was being formed, and squatted next to, of all people, Seiya.

"Yes," Amara agreed. "She does look beautiful."

Michelle and Toni sat down, completing the circle. Everyone was quiet, just looking over Serina and thinking about what happened.

"Everything's going to change now," Rei said. "Right?"

"Yes," Michelle answered. "I'm afraid it is."

"We won't stick together, will we?" Mina asked.

"We probably won't," Lita replied.

"Why won't you?" Yaten asked.

"Serina was the one who brought us all together," Ami said.

"It won't be right without her," Rei said.

"She won't be to happy with that," Seiya commented. Everyone looked at him. "From what I know about her, she was the type who wanted everyone to get along and stick together!" Rei and Lita looked at each other. "If she could hear what you're all saying right now, she would be upset with all of you." Ami and Mina exchanged a glance. "Serina was a warm, funny, sweet, friendly girl that wanted nothing more than for all of us here to be the best of friends." Michelle and Toni looked at one another, then at Amara who was staring at Serina, as tears formed in her eyes. "She wanted us to all be best friends because she considered each one of us her best friend! We were all important to her, just like how she is important to every one of us." He stopped, hands a little shaky, and eyes a little watery. "I'm going to miss her," Seiya whispered.

"Me, too," Ami whispered. Mina, who was next to her, took Ami's hand in hers and held it tightly.

"We all will miss her," Taiki said as he took Lita's hand. Lita nodded as her and Rei joined hands.

Mina took Rei's other hand, and Ami and Toni joined hands as Rei said, "I just wish I wasn't always being so cruel to her..."

"I think we all have things we wish we didn't do or say to her," Yaten said as he took Taiki's left hand and Seiya's right hand.

"I wish I knew her better," Toni whispered as Michelle took her hand.

"I wish I protected her more," Amara whispered slowly. Michelle took Amara's hand in hers and held it gently.

Everyone was silent. Amara, who has been staring at a peaceful Serina, suddenly looked at Seiya and broke the long silence, "I have never liked you." Everyone looked shocked at the fact that Amara would take a time like this to say such a thing.

"Amara!" Michelle gasped as she squeezed her hand.

"Let me finish!" Amara said, looking at Michelle for only a few seconds. "From the first moment we met, we've been clashing head on. And despite how much I told her otherwise, Serina was always talking about the good in you." She paused and looked at Serina. "So from now on, I will try to see the good in you too." Amara looked back at Seiya and held out her hand. "In remembrance of Serina."

Seiya looked at Amara for a few moments, then at Serina. He closed his eyes and remembered something Serina had said to him one day after an encounter with Amara: _If you two would just give each other a chance, I bet you two would be really good friends!_ Seiya smiled and opened his eyes.

"For Serina," he said. Everyone smiled, despite theirs tears, when Seiya took Amara's hand. The circle was complete.

There was a blinding white light that filled up the room. A sudden wind began to blow and everyone jumped to their feet.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked Toni.

"I don't know!"

Yaten and Taiki grabbed Mina and Ami, who were just standing still in shock, and pulled them over to the wall where Lita, Rei, Seiya, Michelle, Toni, and Amara ran to.

"Serina!" Seiya and Rei both yelled when they saw the other. Rei had thought Seiya got Serina, and Seiya thought Rei had her.

They turned and looked at the center of the room. Serina's body was lying on the floor. Seiya and Rei both began to run to it, but as they approached, they fell back. There was an invisible wall that circled around Serina's body. The wind picked up.

"What is this?" Rei cried.

"No! Serina!" Seiya yelled. He moved to Rei and they held onto one another in shock.

The wind had picked up Serina and was lifting her up above their heads. The wind then stopped and the light dimmed down a bit, but was still bright. The invisible wall that was around Serina's body disappeared and Seiya and Rei were joined by the others.

"What's happening?" Ami said. "Rei, are you feeling anything?"

Rei focused a bit. "I don't feel any negative energy or anything. I don't know what's happening!"

"Should we transform?" Mina asked.

"Yes!" Lita answered. They went to grab their transformational items from where they usually kept them, but then remembered that they put it down on the floor by Serina. They all looked down.

"Where are they?" Rei asked frantically.

"They're gone!" Yaten said. "I don't see them!"

"Don't worry," a gentle voice said. "You don't need them right now."

Everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but there was no one else there. Finally, Ami spotted the source of the voice.

"Look up!" Ami said. Everyone looked up, and saw a beautiful woman with long silver hair floating down towards them.

"Queen Serenity!" Amara, Michelle, and Toni said bowing. They stayed in their bow until Queen Serenity reached the ground and told them to rise. She then turned to Ami, Rei, Mina, and Lita, who were staring in confusion.

"Princess Mercury," Queen Serenity said gently as she approached Ami. She bowed slightly and Ami did the same. Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya were wide-eyed with shock as they watched Queen Serenity greet Rei, Mina, and Lita with the title "Princess". She then turned to the Three Lights.

"And you must be the Three Lights," Queen Serenity said with a slight bow.

"Y-yes," Seiya finally said. "We are." They bowed.

"Um...please forgive me for sounding rude," Yaten began, "but, who are you?"

Amara, Toni, and Michelle gasped, but Queen Serenity simply laughed.

"I am Queen Serenity. I rule the Moon Kingdom," she said. "I am also Serina's mother." Seiya's eyes began to water.

Queen Serenity noticed this from him, then saw that everyone's eyes were red and puffy.

"What is the matter?" She asked gently, looking at each one of them.

"Queen Serenity," Rei said, "Serina is dead!" They all waited for her response. She smiled.

"Why..." Ami began. "Why are you smiling, your Highness?"

Queen Serenity replied, "Beryl returned."

"Yes," Amara said quickly.

"And Princess Serenity fought against her," Queen Serenity continued.

"Yes," Michelle said.

"And Beryl is gone." Queen Serenity finished, looking at Seiya for an answer.

He nodded and sighed, "Yes."

She smiled again. "Then why do you all look so sad?" She moved over to Mina as she said this and lovingly wiped away her tears.

Lita looked at her angrily, "Because your daughter is dead!"

"Lita!" Rei hissed.

"That's all right, Rei." Queen Serenity moved to Lita. "I know, Lita," she said gently.

"Then how can you be so calm?" Yaten asked.

Queen Serenity answered simply, "It was her destiny."

"No!" Seiya shouted. Queen Serenity turned to him. "She was your daughter, and you are speaking of her death as if she was no one to you!"

"No, Seiya," Queen Serenity said gently. "You all have misunderstood." She walked over to where Serina floated high in the air. Queen Serenity raised her hand slowly toward Serina, and the body softly began to drift down.

Everyone moved closer toward Queen Serenity, until she held her hand out to stop them. Serina's body was now eye level to them.

"Rei," Queen Serenity said, "who was Serina to you?"

Rei swallowed the lump that rose in her throat and answered. "Serina was like the sister I never had, even though we argued constantly. She was the one who held every single one of us together... She-" Rei broke off with a sob.

"She was our leader," Lita continued, "both when we were the Soldiers and when we were just normal teens."

"She was the one who could always make us laugh," Mina said. "She made every situation funny..."

"But most of all," Ami said, "she was our friend. She gave me a chance when-"

"When no one else would," Seiya finished. Everyone looked at him. "She gave us all a chance, didn't she?"

"Yes," Amara said, "but did we ever think about giving each other a chance?"

Queen Serenity looked at Amara. "What do you mean?" She asked lightly.

"Did we ever think about seeing the good in others, like she always did?" Amara said.

"All she ever wanted was for all of us to be friends," Amara and Seiya whispered at the same time.

"But some of you didn't listen," Queen Serenity whispered as tears rolled down Amara's and Seiya's cheeks.

There was another bright light that came from high above. Everyone looked up. Something was coming down towards Serina.

"What is that?" Amara asked.

"I can't tell," Toni replied.

The object cast a huge circle shaped shadow that engulfed them all, but as is drifted downward, it grew smaller. Serina's body also drifted down, until it was waist high. Eventually, the object reached Serina. Everyone saw that is was a crystal.

"Queen Serenity," Michelle said, "is that...?"

"Yes, Michelle," she replied, "it is."

Serina's body turned vertically, where her feet were only a few inches from the floor. The crystal came down until it was in front of her chest. The crystal then slowly revolved as every tiny piece of the broken crystal flew toward it and reshaped. The Imperium Silver Crystal was whole again. It then disappeared.

Everyone's eyes moved to Queen Serenity questioningly. She smiled and looked back at Serina. They followed.

A new wind came, but it only blew gently on Serina. There was a strong, bright yellow light that came from her forehead. The crescent moon returned, and with it returned Serina's Sailor Moon uniform.

Everyone's teary eyes darted from Sailor Moon to Queen Serenity, who's eyes were teary too. Ami, Mina, Lita, Rei, Yaten, Taiki, Toni, and Michelle gasped happily, and Amara and Seiya let out a heavy sob as...


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. They were all crying though. A bright light began to fade as I felt my feet touch the floor. I almost lost balance, but a gentle hand grabbed onto me. I knew that touch and knew who it was: my Mother.

"W-what happened?" I asked. I felt strange, but good. It was like I just woke up from a very relaxing, restful nap.

No one was saying anything, they all just started crying. I looked at Serenity for an answer. She smiled.

"I think you know what happened, Serina," Serenity said softly. She came to me and gave me a hug. "I have to go, Sweetheart. I will always be in your heart." She released me, took a step back, and disappeared. I looked back at everyone.

"What's wrong?" I didn't even get to take a step forward, when everyone, all at once, charged at me. I ended up on the floor with everyone piled around me. Rei and Ami were hugging me, and Mina and Lita were hugging them...

When they got off, I sat up. Michelle and Toni came to me and hugged me at the same time. After they let go, I received an unusual hug from Yaten and Taiki.

"What's going on?" I laughed as they released me. Everyone was sitting in a semicircle around me.

"We've missed you," Michelle said as we got up.

"My Kitten," Amara said. I turned to her and saw, to my total surprise, her and Seiya standing relatively close to one another.

"Odango," Seiya said as he gave me a tight hug. "I've missed you," he whispered softly into my ear. When he released me, he took a few steps back, and Amara came toward me.

She looked at me for a few moments, then smiled and hugged me slowly and warmly. Amara had never even shook my hand before...

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something big?" I asked as our embrace ended.

"We'll fill you in," Amara said as everyone formed a circle around me as if they rehearsed it. I tuned around and followed as everyone joined hands. It then came to Seiya and Amara. I looked up at both of them. They smiled at me, then looked at each other and slowly joined hands.

I closed my eyes, and saw everything, heard everything, remembered everything that happened. When I opened my eyes, I was crying. I looked at Seiya and Amara. They were still holding hands. I ran to them and hugged them both at the same time. They seemed briefly surprised, then accepted the hug.

There I opened my eyes and looked over their shoulders at my hands. I was holding everyone's transformational items. Pulling out of the hug, I looked more closely at the items. I was right. It was everyone's. I then remembered what they said.

I handed Amara and Seiya their items, and continued around the circle saying, "Now, you don't really want to quit being a defender of love and justice, right?" Everyone laughed. "I'm glad to be back. I've missed you guys." My eyes were watering.

"Oh! Come on Serina!" Rei said. "You're not gonna get all mushy on us!"

Lita laughed, "Yeah Serina. Pull yourself together!" Ami and Mina laughed.

"But then again," Yaten started.

"This is exactly like her," Taiki continued.

"Always crying over everything..." Michelle finished.

"Serina, Serina, Serina," Toni said as she shook her head, "you're to sweet."

"That she is!" Amara and Seiya said. We all looked at them as they began to give each other evil looks.

"Um..." I began, but stopped. Amara and Seiya quickly broke out into laughter and shook the other's hand. Everyone let out a relieved sigh, then laughed.

"Hey!" I said, "That was not funny! I thought you two were being serious!"

"Oh Serina," everyone said together, "you have to lighten up!"

_That, I know, was definitely rehearsed!._

We left the theater where so much had happened, and just roamed the streets, talking about everything.

"So guys," I said. "We defeated Queen Beryl, and you all brought me back from the dead... What should we do next?"

We all stopped walking and looked at each other. The answer was an easy one. We nodded and shouted in unison:

"ICE CREAM!!!!"


End file.
